


Gimme that love, I'll be waiting for you (Catch my hand, I'll be fighting for ya)

by booksandanime



Series: That same old love [2]
Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: BUT I NEED FLUFF BEFORE THE ENDING, Back to the fic, Confusion, Crushes, Getting through this, I DON'T WANT TO READ THE END OF THE MANGA YET, I FEEL LIKE IT'S GOING TO WRECK ME SOMEHOW, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS, In Karma's case, Infatuation, It means no more running away, Karma is a drama queen, Kayano is selfless, LITERALLY, Love, Multi, Nakamura is very confident, Not Giving Up, SO I'M POSTING THIS FIRST, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma is desperately in love with Nagisa, and he tries to pretend that he isn't.</p><p>Kaede is pretty sure that she is infatuated with Nagisa, but she doesn't know what to do next.</p><p>Nakamura is pretty sure that she has a crush on Nagisa, but she can never find a good enough moment to make a move.</p><p>(Or, how Nakamura calls them together to settle their differences, and make a game plan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme that love, I'll be waiting for you (Catch my hand, I'll be fighting for ya)

**Author's Note:**

> SCHOOL WAS VERY HECTIC, I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE KARMAGISA FANS AND EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED ON THE PREVIOUS WORK OF THIS, ASKING FOR A SEQUEL. THIS WOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED WITHOUT YOU, AND I WILL PERSONALLY REPLY TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR COMMENTS AFTER POSTING THIS. 
> 
> (Title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGNOKQVau20)

Nagisa prides himself on being able to understand people.  
  
  
And not just emotionally, he can usually tell what their mood is, what their next step would be, which in turn helps him think about what their problem could be. It's a useful skill to have, and he first developed it with his by watching his mom.  
  
  
If she was in a good mood, he'd just have to act polite and he'd be able to go to school with his hair tied up. If she was in a bad mood, he'd be forced to wear a dress and have his hair down.  
  
  
He used to hate mornings, because it was those times when he was never sure what to expect when he opened his eyes in the mornings. Would it be a good day or a bad one? He's used to putting his hopes down and maintaining a polite and slightly detached air when talking to his mom. It's worked for him so far, and he never thought that there would come a day where he wouldn't need it anymore.  
  
  
(To be honest, he's still getting used to not having to watch his words around his mom, and he's not used to feeling her hands in his hair without flinching, but it's a working process.)  
  
  
He's also not used to the idea that the school year might be ending soon, and he hates being unsure of what's going to happen next.   
  
  
He's never liked surprises, to be honest. He's always thought of them as unnecessary and vaguely unsettling. He likes knowing all of the facts, and being prepared for every eventuality.  
  
  
But for some reason, he can't read his three friends as clearly as he used to do.  
  
  
One of them is Kayano.  
  
  
Kayano has always been there. She was the one who took care of his hair, who befriended him after Karma left, and the one who never teased him about his appearance. At first, Nagisa was wary of her because she always seemed so cheerful, and he wondered if she had some ulterior motive for being with him. Over the years, however, they became closer, and Nagisa grew to trust her.  
  
  
She always seemed to know whenever he was worried, and she always knew just how to cheer him up.  
  
  
She would always greet him during the mornings, with a soft smile and a wave. And whenever he had bad days, he would usually have his hair down. She'd quickly braid it, or put it up in pigtails for him, always patting him after.  
  
  
Then they'd talk and act as if everything was normal, as if he wasn't hurting because of his mother.  
  
  
(Now, she just braids his hair whenever she feels like it, and she always asks for permission first.)  
  
  
She's his friend, and Nagisa is always grateful for her.  
  
  
It's easy to talk to her, and sometimes he can't read her, but he knows when to respect her privacy. He never goes further than he should, and they're comfortable with each other.  
  
  
He wished he could say the same for Karma.  
  
  
Karma was probably the complete opposite of Kayano, or close enough. He was rough and loud and noisy and demanding.  
  
  
He needed attention, he needed everyone's eyes on him, he was the epitome of dramatic. He could be quiet the first moment, and then the next he would be beside you, all sharp grins and mischievous smiles. He was hand gestures, he was crazy smart, he was dangerous. He always got everything right away, and he would be the first person to see if anything was amiss. He would probably belong to Class A, if not for the fact that he had a reputation of being quite unstable.  
  
  
Karma was Nagisa's first friend, though.  
  
  
And he was the one who introduced him to Sonic Ninja, action figures, going to each other's houses, being a normal kid. He never questioned his appearance, and sometimes he teased him about it, but Nagisa never felt fearful when he did it. He felt trust, which was weird, but he trusted Karma, he really did.  
  
  
Nagisa was also jealous of him. Of how at ease he was, of how he always seemed so sure of himself, of how smart he was.  
  
  
He felt inferior compared to him, and the first time Karma left, he thought it was because of him.  
  
  
He's gotten tired of me. Nagisa thought.  
  
  
And that was that.  
  
  
Until he came back.  
  
  
And things came closer to normal than before. They bonded over Koro-sensei, over school, over assassination, and having Karma back seemed just like another new thing in Nagisa's life. He wasn't sure how to handle it, but he did know that he was happy. Embarrassingly, overwhelmingly happy.  
  
  
Karma has always been there for Nagisa, he used to scare away all the bullies simply because of his reputation. Nagisa knew firsthand how dangerous Karma could be, but he had never experienced it, until they fought.  
  
  
And he had almost lost.  
  
  
Except, Karma had listened to him. He had actually listened to him, and they didn't kill each other, and things had worked out, and they were actually closer than they were before, because now they talked to each other. Well, most of the time Karma talked about things and Nagisa would listen, because he's always been better at listening than telling others what's on his mind.  
  
  
This is where Nakamura comes in.   
  
  
To be honest, the first time Nagisa saw her, he automatically thought that she was one of the popular girls, and he felt like they wouldn’t really get along.  
  
  
She practically exuded confidence, and an attitude that screamed, “Superior.”  
  
  
She was also actually pretty smart, a fact that Nagisa found out after one of their English exams.  She had gotten first, and she had waved her paper around like it was a fan, with a bright grin. He was given his results next, and he was surprised to find out that he was just 4 points behind.  
  
  
“Woah, Nagisa, you almost beat her!” Kayano said out loud.  
  
  
Nagisa had panicked, wondering if anyone had heard that.  
  
  
Turns out _she_ did. She glanced at his paper, saw the red 96 on his paper, and grinned. “Looks like I’ve actually got some competition! Wonder if you’ll beat me next time?”  
  
  
Nagisa didn’t know what came over him, but he stared at her, and said, “Yeah.”  
  
  
One word, one simple word, and Nagisa meant it. Surprise flickered briefly across Nakamura’s face, then she smiled, softer than her usual grin. “I look forward to it.”  
  
  
She went back to her seat, and Kayano, wide eyed, turned to look at Nagisa. “What was that? Did you just challenge her?”  
  
  
“I think so?” Nagisa said.  
  
  
“Woah.” Kayano said.  
  
  
Nagisa glanced down at his paper, thought of the one word he said, how it felt just right, and smiled.   
  
  
“Can’t wait.” He echoed softly.  
  
  
The next time, he didn’t beat her, but she didn’t beat him either. It was a tie, and knowing that no one got higher than them was exhilarating. Even Karma was one point behind.   
  
  
Gradually, through their numerous competitions, they eventually warmed up to each other. The first few times, Nagisa would tense whenever Nakamura teased him, but she had noticed this and quickly told him to tell her when it was too much. Slowly, he started to accept that she was like Karma in some ways, haughty and proud, but caring as well. Though Karma never had to be told when to stop, he just knew.   
  


They were different, yes, but Nagisa thought he knew his friends.  
  
  
Now, he's not so sure.  
  
-  
  
Even if he didn't know it, it probably started when Nakamura called a meeting.   
  
  
A meeting that involved three person, namely herself, Kayano, and Karma.  
  
  
It was during recess, and they had all found some way to excuse their absence to Nagisa, who was currently playing baseball with Sugino outside the classroom.  
  
  
"So?" Karma asked, bored. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
  
"Aww, c'mon, can't I stretch out the suspense a little?" Nakamura sighs dramatically.  
  
  
"Um, Nakamura-san, what is this about?" Kayano asks, fidgeting a little, clearly uncomfortable with the company.  
  
  
"Glad you asked, Kayano-chan! You see, I called this meeting to talk about Nagisa." Nakamura announces, cheerfully.  
  
  
Karma's head whips up so fast, it's almost comical. "What's there to talk about?" He asks. His tone is casual, but his eyes are narrowed intensely at her.   
  
  
"Relax Karma, you don't have to act so protective, it's nothing bad." Nakamura says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Karma says, giving her a pointed look.  
  
  
"Sheesh, ok ok! Tough audience. Sorry, Kayano-chan." Nakamura says.  
  
  
"Ah, no, it's fine!" Kayano says, smiling.  
  
  
"So, as I was saying! You see, I've noticed that we've all got some sort of connection with Nagisa that is present with only the three of us!" Nakamura announces.   
  
  
"Nagisa has more friends than this." Karma says.  
  
  
"No, our connection goes a little bit closer and deeper than that." Nakamura says, and pauses for effect.  
  
  
"You see, we all have... how should I say this- a tiny, existent, obviously there...  _crush_ on Nagisa-"chan." "Nakamura says, and waits for their reaction.  
  
  
Karma's so startled he actually stumbles a little, and Kayano's face has turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
  
"What are you talking about! He's my best friend!" Karma says, angrily.   
  
  
"Oh, would you prefer another word, Karma? Infatuation, maybe? Like?  _Love?"_ She teases.  
  
  
"Th-that isn't- he isn't-" Karma stutters, actually, honestly, sincerely  _stutters,_ and Nakamura shouldn't be as smug as she is now.  
  
  
"Kayano-chan doesn't seem to have any objection." Nakamura says, sweetly.   
  
  
"It's... not completely impossible." Kayano admits, looking down at the ground.   
  
  
 _Of course it's not. He's kissed you after all._ Nakamura thinks, and ignores the small pangs of jealousy she feels.  
  
  
"Now, out of all of us in the room, Kayano has the most advantage. Yes, Karma, you're his best friend, but has Nagisa ever kissed you? No? Then stop arguing!" Nakamura says, seeing Karma open his mouth numerous times.  
  
  
"It was just to save me, he was being a good friend." Kayano says, though it's obvious that she wished for the opposite of what she was saying.  
  
  
"Nevertheless, we know find ourselves at a sort of block here." Nakamura continues. "Nagisa is oblivious, so no matter what we do, he would simply think that we were being friendly, and at the most, teasing him. And we all know how he hates teasing."   
  
  
"So, what do you want to... do?" Kayano asks.  
  
  
"First, I have to be sure that everyone in this room has come to terms with their feelings for Nagisa." Nakamura says.   
  
  
"Feelings?" Karma says, looking absolutely horrified.  
  
  
"Oh don't act as if you've never thought about Nagisa being more than a friend. Don't lie to yourself, Karma." Nakamura says, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Thought about- ok, you know what, this is ridiculous. Nagisa is... important to me, will you accept that at least?" Karma snipes.  
  
  
"Good enough." Nakamura says, shrugging.  
  
  
"School's ending, we've settled on the chance that Koro-sensei might not blow up the earth, and who knows what'll happen after? We need to get our feelings across now." Nakamura declares.  
  
  
"Now? As in right now?" Kayano squeaks.  
  
  
"Well, before the assassination, but it'd be best if we get them across this month." Nakamura says.  
  
  
"And we have to have a game plan. So, Kayano, you ask Nagisa about the things he likes, Karma should come to terms with his REAL feelings for Nagisa, and I will plan our actions. Any objection?" Nakamura asks.  
  
  
"Plenty." Karma can't resist saying.  
  
  
"That's your problem. Now, our mission begins!"  
_  
  
Nagisa is undeniably confused.  
  
There are moments when Kayano asks him about stuff. He doesn't mind answering them, but it seems as if every day, she's seeking out his opinion. What does he think of this, that, what would be better, what kind of color looks best, inane things like that.  
  
  
And there are times when Nagisa can't help wondering if there's a reason for the sudden influx of questions Kayano gives him. She knows that he's always been happy simply listening to her stories and occasionally offering his thoughts, but sometimes she even starts to ask personal questions, seemingly memorizing each and every thing he says, even when it causes him to stutter.  
  
  
Sometimes the bell would ring, and Nagisa would mentally sigh in relief, and quickly go to find Karma.   
  
  
Surely his best friend wouldn't act as different, right?  
  
  
Of course, he was proven wrong. As soon as he approached Karma, the other took one look at him, said "Yo", and ran off.  
  
  
 _Ran off._  
  
  
Nagisa could only stare, slack-jawed, as Karma vaulted out of the window, and ran across school grounds.  
  
  
Nakamura looked at all of this, and sighed. This was going to take a while.   
  
-  
  
There was one day that Nagisa came over to talk to her.   
  
  
"Do you think that Karma is acting strangely somehow? Kayano too?" Nagisa asks.  
  
  
"Karma's always been strange." Nakamura says, waving a hand. "Kayano though, she's a little more chatty than usual, maybe you should talk to her more?"  
  
  
"I guess, but what about Karma? He always seems to run away whenever I come near! He purposefully avoids eye contact!" Nagisa says, annoyed.  
  
  
"I know you'll figure something out. You're _friends_ after all, right?" Nakakmura says, putting emphasis on "friends."  
  
  
"Yeah, but-" Nagisa says.  
  
  
"Hey, Nagisa, do you see Karma as more than a friend?" She asks, innocently.  
  
  
Nagisa's eyes widen, and he blushes.  
  
  
Nakamura resists the urge to take a picture.  _Cute.  
_  
  
"What do you mean? He's my best friend!" Nagisa says, and his reply is almost identical with Karma's.  
  
  
Nakamura just grins. "Nothing. Just wondering."  
  
  
Nagisa furrows his eyebrows at her, and when the bell rings, he goes back to his seat.  
  
  
 _If Karma can't figure it out, maybe Nagisa will figure it out first. Then, we can continue with my plan._  
  
  
 _There is the possibility that neither of them will figure it out, and it turns out I just caused more awkwardness._ Nakamura muses.   
  
  
She watches as Karma enters through the window, and maintains eye contact with Nagisa. Both of them blush and Karma quickly moves to his seat.  
  
  
She watches him watch Nagisa intently, looks at the prominent red blush on Nagisa's neck, notices Kayano smile at Nagisa.   
  
  
Nagisa smiles back at Kayano, and it's amusing the way Karma eyes the two of them, looking like he wants to whisk Nagisa out of his seat.  
  
  
 _Nah, they can handle it. Feelings never hurt anybody.  
  
  
Besides, this will be healthy for Karma! Admitting that he was wrong and that he has feelings, this is definitely going to be interesting. _Nakamura says, grinning widely. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, IT'S OVER. I GUESS THAT MEANS I MUST REPLY TO ALL OF THE COMMENTS, AND READ THE MANGA. (I'M JUST ON CHAPTER 172, FRICK) (Also, more Karmagisa moments in the next fic, that one will solely show Karma struggling about his feelings, I didn't add it here, because I have a lot of embarrassing encounters in mind. XD)
> 
> FREAK, I'M NOT READY, SOMEONE HELP. (OnO)
> 
> I HAVE A FEELING 173-180 ARE GOING TO WRECK ME. PLEASE LET THE STUDENTS MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, THAT'S ALL I ASK. 
> 
> KORO-SENSEI'S DEATH IS GOING TO WRECK ME!
> 
> (I'm so sorry for my outrageous behavior, please ignore me if it bothers you.)


End file.
